La fille aux yeux vide
by Annya Evans
Summary: Puni pour mes péchés je suis condanner a voire les suites de ma fautes, voici comment tout a commencer.


Voila un nouveau texte sorti une fois de plus de mon esprit décaler. Voici en gros le résumer de l'histoire d'harry Potter ou comment tout a commencer a vous de voir si c'est plausible ou non ^^

Disclamer: rien est a toi sauf bien sur la fille au yeux vides ^^

Notes de l'auteur: hum avis siouplait? encore un fois je m'excuse platement pour toute fautes encore présente dans le texte et lance un sos auteur dans le besoin, si par le plus pur des hasard un lecteur est interresser par un travail de beta reader qu'il me le fasse savoir!! ^^ voila cette fois bonne lecture a vous!!

* * *

La fille aux yeux vides

Je suis transparente. Mes yeux autrefois heureux ne sont plus qu'un pal reflet d'autrefois. On a éffacer mon nom, c'est une partie de ma punition. La fille aux yeux vides. C'est ainsi que je m'appelle à présent. Je hante les cachots du château là où aucun élève ne s'aventure jamais. Pas un seul ne connaît ma présence et pourtant tous me devine. Même les fantômes sont incapable de me trouver je suis pourtant bien présente, plus seule et triste que jamais. J ai péché. Tombée sous le charme du diable en personne, déguiser sous sa plus belle apparence j'ai aimée l'interdit jusqu'à presque en mourir. Un fils né de cet union plus vif et rusé qu'un renard mais plus vicieux qu'un serpent. Morte pour cela mais refuser a la mort véritable j'ai été condamné à surveiller mes descendant et a voir leur vil nature se perpétuer. Mais je les ai bernés une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Avant de mourir j'ai crée ce qui détruirait cet abomination issu de moi bien des siècles plus tard. Un enfant au cœur si pur que jamais le mal ne saurait le corrompre. Ma dernière action, celle pour me racheter à jamais. Ainsi a commencé ma première et dernière journée en tant que esprit. J'ai longtemps suivit mon fils, mon petit Salazar à travers les années et les lieux. Je l'ai vu apprendre de son entourage et devenir grand et fort. Il a fini par devenir professeur de sorcellerie.

Des sorciers, j'ignorais que cela existait. Les gens me prenaient pour une sorcière à cause de mes dons de radiésie. J'ignorais tout de mon propre dons croyant a tord que j'avais des pouvoir alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple don naturel bien loin de la véritable magie. Je l'ai vu bâtir son école avec trois autres puissants sorciers. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de fierté pour lui à ce moment là. Il finit par ce disputer avec ses collègues pour des idéaux de pureté de sang. Il ne sut jamais que sa mère était une des être impure qu'il exécrait. Il se battait pour une cause qui ne le concernait pas bien au contraire qu'elle chagrin… Je le vit le jour avant son départ, placer le basilic dans la chambre secrète, il murmurait mille vengeance contre des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandés, j'eus si honte… A mon grand étonnement, lors du départ de mon fils je ne pus l'accompagner. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner du domaine des serpents dans les cachots. Ils m'y avaient enfermée. J'ignore combien d'années sont passées, j'écoutais parler les élèves qui se succédaient. Parfois l'un de mes descendants arrivait puis repartait. Durant cette période j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la chambre que Sal' avait crée. Plus le temps passé plus je pouvais aller loin, mais l'envie m'en manquait. J'évoluais avec le temps, ainsi je ne perdais pas mon savoir mais j'apprenais de nouvelle chose. Chaque évènement important de l'école pouvais me compter parmi ces témoins, même si personne ne m'a jamais vu. Je hantais souvent les toilettes du deuxième étage là où se situais l'entrée de la chambre. Les élèves terrorisés prévenaient régulièrement les professeurs mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient rien faire. J'étais prisonnière et invisible. Probablement deux mille ans ce sont écouler. C'est du moins ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais je ne peux en être sure. En tout cas je n'oublierai jamais ce garçon. Il était un de mes descendant a n'en pas douter. Quand je me suis rendu conte de sa présence il avait déjà quinze ans. Plein de charme et d'ambition, j'eus durant un moment l'impression de revoir le diable tel qu'il m'était apparu et l'amour que j'avais éprouvé ressurgit soudain. 2000 ans n'avais pas suffit pour l'effacer.

Le garçon était plus sombre qu'un orage et la haine grondait en lui comme le flot des mers en tempêtes. Pas un seul des humains de son entourage n'ont compris a quel point il était dangereux et instable. Il serait le dernier de mes descendants, folie. Il tua une élève avec le Basilique de Salazar. Plus tard, suivi de ces fidèles c'est des personnes par dizaines qui moururent. Le sauveur n'arrivait toujours pas. Puis un jour je n'entendis plus parler de Voldemort. Durant longtemps je restais à l'écoute dans le cas d'une nouvelle mais rien. Il ne fut plus connu que par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Je sentis à nouveau sa présence dans l'école mêler à celle d'un autre. Et parmi tout les autres, parmi ces jeunes élève, un flamme pure et brillante éclairait tout. Je compris tout de suite que parmi les élèves le sauveur était enfin arrivé. Il s'appelait Harry, un brave garçon maltraiter par son horrible famille et pourtant d'une pureté et d'une innocence rare. Je n'avais osé l'observer et ne savais de lui que se qu'en raconter les personne de l'école. Il vainquit Voldemort et sauva la pierre philosophale après être passée au travers des épreuves des professeurs avec l'aide de ces amis.

L'été revint et à nouveau je fus seule entre les murs, même les autres fantômes prenaient des vacances… Mais elles m'étaient interdites. Aussi je passais encore une fois mon été dans la chambre des secrets. La rentrée arriva enfin avec elle son lot de surprise. Tom était à nouveau de retour. J'ignorais comment il avait fait mais je sentais sa présence. Ma plus grosse surprise fut de voir arriver cette petite fille dans la chambre et de commander au Basilique de tuer les moldus. Elle était posséder et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Je vis les drames se reproduire. Les personnes pétrifiées. Et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais m'interposer comme l'avait fait Sir Nicolas. Je ne pouvais que rager du fin fond de mes cachots contre ma stupidité et ma descendance. Je voyais les cultures de Mandragore grandir peut a peut mais pas assez vite a mon goût. Finalement arriva la fin de l'année. La jeune élève était à bout de force et Tom pratiquement revenu. C'est la que je le vit pour la première fois. Harry Potter. Le sauveur. Il réussi a ce débarrasser du basilique et de Tom. Je l'avais regardé sans rien faire inutile comme toujours. Il était effondré par terre se remettant tant bien que mal du poison quand il tourna son visage dans ma direction.

« Vous n'avez rien ?

- Tu… tu me vois ? Demandais-je les yeux ronds.

- Bien sur pourquoi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas, je suis maudite et invisible condamné à voir la souffrance et le temps passer sans jamais changer et sans jamais dormir.

- C'est triste murmura-t-il.

- Non c'est ma peine pour avoir commis une grande faute.

- A bon dit-il. »

Soudain il ferma les yeux et je senti un courant d'énergies passer dans la pièce. Nul ne devait connaître ma présence s'était la règle et je savais qu'il ne se souvenait déjà plus de moi.

Le temps continua de couler peut a peut, l'année d'aprés je sentis les détraqueurs tourner tel des vautours effroyable autour de l'école . Je vis Sirius Black s'introduire dans le dortoir des garçons et se diriger sciemment vers le garçon roux. Je cru qu'il allait tuer le garçon mais son regard planter sur le rat me fit changer d'avis. Je me disais bien que le rat de ce garçon n'était pas net. Black fini par devoir s'enfuir sans parvenir a ses fins.

L'année d'après accueillit le tournois des trois sorciers auquel je n'assistais pas, j'étais trop agoraphobe pour cela. J'écouter les élèves parler des différentes épreuve et la nomination de deux champions pour Poudelard. Encore un coup foireux de mon descendant. Sa présence faible était pourtant belle et bien présente. J'eus le résumer des confrontations entre les champions et leur niveau de réussite par presque tout les points de vue, des élèves aux professeurs.

Ce fut à la fin de cette année là que je senti la présence de mon descendant plus forte que jamais. Vaincu par la lassitude et ne voulant pas être de nouveau témoin de carnages comme autrefois je restais longtemps cachée au fin fond dessous sols. Ruminant mon dégout pour moi-même et mes fautes.

Quand je revins aux nouvelles on était déjà à la bataille finale. Il semblait que j'avais le droit de participer car pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je pus toucher une porte sans la traverser. Je me dirigeais prestement vers une vieille armurerie enchanté dont toutes les armes brillaient encore comme au premier jour. Des armes elfique qui ne changeaient jamais. J'en prenais une et testait quelques mouvements. Je n'avais rien perdu. L'avantage quand on fricote avec le diable c'est qu'on apprend beaucoup de chose, les poisons et les meurtres rapides en faisaient partie. Je me dirigeais discrètement sur les lieux de combat attendant l'offensive caché parmi les ombres. Étrangement même ma robe s'était transformée en un pantacourt simple et un débardeur de toile. J'étais pied nu mais peu m'importais n'aillant pas porter de chaussure depuis des siècles je les aurais sûrement quitté. Par commodité j'avais rassemblé mes longs cheveux en une tresse pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas. N'aillant rien pour les attacher j'avais simplement fait un nœud au bout. Le silence était pesant et je rester assise dans l'ombre sans faire un mouvement profitant du calme avant la tempête. Soudain un tremblement ébranla le château entier. Enfin la bataille commençait.

Tout d'abord il n'y eu rien, les combat se déroulant a l'extérieure pour la première partie je me levais et allais a un point stratégiques. Je trouvais vite un groupe de combattant qui attendait les premier Mangemort. Je vis quelques personnes hausser des sourcils interrogateur quand ils me virent armée de trois épée mais sans baguettes. Pourtant pas un ne fit de commentaire ni me demanda si j'étais dans leur camps. Le manque de marques sur mon bras leur suffisait. Puis une silhouettes encapuchonner arriva, suivit d'une autre puis encore une autre. Un véritable défiler ce profila et après un instant de silence religieux un premier sort brisa le silence avant qu'un feu d'artifice n'éclate. Je me glissais facilement entre les combattants, coupant un ou deux corps par ci un ou deux par là. L'un des Mangemort était un garçon deux fois plus large que moi mais qui semblait dépourvu de cerveau. Il me vit puis avec un sourire idiot et cruel il leva sa baguette. Un instants plus tard il gisait au sol mort et se vidant de son sang. J'ignore combien dura la bataille avant qu'un calme étrange ne s'abatte sur le château. J'étais couverte de sang. Du mien mais aussi de celui de mes victimes. Profitant du calme je me dirigeais vers des toilettes quelque peut nauséause. Je lavais rapidement ma lame et me nettoyais sommairement avant de bander mon bras qui avait été toucher et qui saignait toujours. Je me sentis mieux, l'odeur du sang ne me collais plus a la peau, et le bandage tiendrait un moment encore. Je me dirigeais vers le hall puis sorti avec les autres attiré par le spectacle dehors. En effet une troupe immense de Mangemort arrivait, ils semblaient tous heureux. Le pire fut mon descendant. Il ressemblait a un serpent, plus de cheveux, plus de narine et surtout les yeux du diable d'un carmin éclatant, ne reflétant que haine, vengeance et horreur. Parmi eux il y avait là un demi géant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps tenant dans ces bras un corps qui semblait minuscule. Je reconnu le corps et mon cœur rata un battement. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas le Sauveur ! Je me retenais de hurler de rage. Tout était fini alors ? J'avais définitivement gâché la vie de tout le monde ?

Le vent se leva et me caressa le visage. Leur voix résonna dans mon cœur. Ceux qui m'avaient mis en exil. Ils savaient a présent ce que j'avais fait pour me racheter et si cela marchait mes fautes seraient pardonées. Celui-qui-avait-survécu n'était pas mort, mais ça personne ne le savait sauf une des mangemorte. Je savais que je devais assister a la fin de mon descendant. Sa fin serait la mienne. Mais peut importait au contraire. Sentant de l'agitation dans nos rang je regardais autours de moi. Je vis un garçon maigre qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Je m'approchais discrètement et lui touchais le bras. Il se tourna vers moi. Je lui demandais d'un souffle ce qu'il voulait. Une épée. Celle des Griffondors. Je me retournais et le lui fit passer par l'une de ces camarade qui semblait avoir été prévenue a l'avant puisqu'elle lui tendit sans poser de question. Pendant ce temps le sombre mage annoncer leurs morts prochaines a tout les combattants. Sans que personne puisse rien faire je vis soudain le garçon que je venais d'aider surgir de la foule et trancher la tête du serpent de mage noir. Tout s'enchaîna sans que je ne puisse rien voir. Il y eu un mouvement de foule et le sauveur se releva. Sans savoir comment je me trouvais soudain dans la grande salle aux prises avec deux Mangemorts. Je tranchais la tête de premier avant de me tourner vers l'autre. Mais un sort m'atteignit au ventre et je m'écroulais. Grimaçant sous la douleur lancinante je me relevais pourtant juste pour lui enfoncer mon épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Sans sang gicla mais je n'en avais que faire. Une élève vint m'aider et me tira derrière un champ de protection. Je vis au ralenti Voldemort mourir sous le coup d'un dernier sort et sa baguette voler dans les mains de son adversaire. Je sourie et poussa un crie de victoire vite repris par tout le monde. Je ne l'entendis jamais. Je mourus à cet instant enfin pardonné de mon amour insensé. Finalement c'est cet amour qui m'a sauvé de mon errance, éteinte avec son dernier descendant. Adieux, fille aux yeux vides.


End file.
